Blame Game
by ESTK
Summary: Hate was a strong word, but nothing could rightfully describe how Kevin felt right now. He hated the dork and he was going to go through all the means to making his life just as miserable as his was. He was root of all the problems and being the problem, he was the blame for everything.
1. intro

Blame Game  
_Intro_

**Before you read!:**

Featuring: _Ami_ from Hi! Hi! Puffy Ami Yumi Show. _Ms. Keene_ from Powerpuff Girls. _Mindy and Eris_ from Grim Adventures with Billy and Mandy.

* * *

It was a sinking type of feeling. The kind that creeps through your being, filling you with a nauseating notion that the contents from the night before would come rushing to greet the morning light. The unsettling waves riding your stomach when you open your eyes and you knew that today was going to be a bad day. No matter what you did, it was going to end in all sorts of bad.

At least, that was the feeling Edd was experiencing.

'_Now, there's no need to be so pessimistic,'_ Edd chided himself. He tugged the strap of his messenger bag, noting that it was slightly lower than what he was used to. The bag never touched the back of his thighs when he walked. He never heard the annoying sound of his bag slapping his legs either.

Edd grimaced, tightening his hold on his strap. He was just panicking is all. His bag was never really this low and even if it were, he would've been okay with it. He grew out of his crazy OCD tendencies years ago. Of course, remnants of his childhood personality were still intact, but somewhere down the line, he realized that living a life in fear of every germ known to man wouldn't get him anywhere.

After all, how many great and influential people in the world, both past and present allowed their fears rule their consciousness?

Not many. If there was, Edd couldn't exactly name them right off the bat and knowing that they existed would trump his reasoning.

Edd trudged along the sidewalk, staring down at his pigeon-toed feet. Back when high school first started, he had trouble with people noticing the way he walked. In Peach Creek, the kids he grew up with never paid such attention with little things like that. It was only until Edd left Peach Creek was when he fell victim to bullying.

'_Ah, those were the days,'_ Edd thought to himself, a wry smile playing along his lips.

Edd moved away from the cul-de-sac after his father accepted a promotion in the neighbouring city. It was an hour away from Peach Creek so it was only natural for Edd to attend schools closer to the vicinity of Apple Brookes. Unlike Peach Creek, Apple Brookes was more city-based and had a flush of style and offered the highest form of public education compared to Peach Creek.

It was honestly a life-changing event for Edd and his parents. He could still remember the hushed arguments of his father and mother downstairs when they thought that he was already tucked away and sleeping in preparation for the next day.

He wasn't the only one who didn't want to leave, his mother wanted to stay as well. Both Edd and his mother fought with the same logic and reasoning against his father in hopes that maybe he would change his mind and remain in Peach Creek. And when Edd thought about the argument so long ago…

'_But father, it's to my understanding that your current pay is more than adequate to sustain mother and myself,'_ _Edd reasoned calmly._

Edd would never forget the annoyance and irritation flashing across his father's eyes as he made that comment. His father never looked at him like that, nor did he talk to him the way he did afterwards.

"_And it's to my understanding, Eddward that a child must know his place in the stance of his father who not only takes care of his wife and child, but the majority of the bills that finds their way into this household. Your selfish requests to remain here for the sake of your friends truly weighs heavier than the bills that you are not aware of that must be paid for. You live your life comfortably because I allow it, not because you allow it Eddward. Pack your things and inform your mother that there is no more room for discussion."_

Edd smiled somberly, it was such a rushed move that he didn't even have time to tell Ed and Eddy that he was leaving and he wouldn't be back for Lord knows how long.

"_SOCKHEAD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? We have a fucking scam scheduled today!"_

"_DOUBLE DEEEEE, WHERE DID YOU GO?"_

The screaming and sobbing voice mails that Eddy and Ed left behind could never quite be returned that day. Edd waited for a few days to tell them that he was gone and that he was unable to attend school with them for the following year.

"_Why the hell would I want to hear that you won't be in school? It's the scams, Double D! It was made for the three of us and now we lost our brains to a fucking apple. How are we gonna make things work without you, sockhead?"_

Eddy was always trying to play the hard one over the phone, but Edd knew he heard him choke a bit on his angry speech. Ed couldn't even be on the phone to speak. He was so upset that the only thing that Edd could make out was his name.

Edd sighed, slipping his hands into the pockets of his cardigan. Why was part of his life creeping back to him? That day he moved was so long ago, a good four years have passed since he lived in Peach Creek. Maybe it was 'cause he wasn't getting that much text messages from his two friends that made him reminisce the time he left Peach Creek.

"_I suppose we can't go on forever if we can't see each other or hang out."_ For the longest time, Ed, Edd and Eddy have always attempted to take the bus or drive to see each other, but each attempt was foiled by one thing or another.

"_We'll see each other soon enough, sockhead."_

Oh how encouraging those words were back then. If only they were able to meet up once, it would settle him a bit. But each foiled attempt left Edd and from what he can assume from, Ed and Eddy disappointed and even thought they didn't want to admit it, unwilling to keep on trying.

But it wasn't as if it was it a complete loss.

Despite the teasing and the slight bullying he experienced in his current school, he made quite a few friends and a someone special along the way. They never filled the trio void he had in his heart, but it was something to get his mind off of Peach Creek and his friends.

"Double D!"

Edd chuckled, turning on his heel to see an attractive female bound towards him. As she was nearing to a halt, she rested her hands on her knees, heaving a bit.

"Perhaps this is a sign that you may be required to exert more interest in physical activity, Ami," Edd teased, fighting the urge to rub her back.

"Funny, Edd-kun. But if I need to work out more, maybe you need to go and clean your ears," Ami shot back, playfully punching his arm.

Edd laughed and shook his head. He was so lost in thought, he wasn't aware of anything else around him.

"My apologies Ami. After school tomorrow, may I treat you out for a cup of coffee as an apology," Edd said, hiding the eagerness in his voice.

"I'll take you up on that."

Edd smiled. In his younger days, he probably would stutter, stumble over his feet trying to ask someone of the opposite gender to go out and have a drink. And he did, when he first met Ami in art class back in freshman year. She was a very attractive girl to him, pink hair flowing down her back with two pink buns resting on the top of her head and big pink eyes that were always so engaging, so honed in whatever Edd talked about.

She listened to him and he loved that about her.

To her, they were just friends and to a certain degree Edd thought so too, but lately there were feelings that were slowly starting to surface whenever she was around. The soft flutter of butterflies in his stomach, the clammy feel of his hands, the urge to smile whenever she was around…

"Did you finish the abstract art project by the way?" Ami's boots clicked as she walked. Due to her small stature, she resorted to wearing boots that weren't too high, but gave off an illusion that she wasn't under five feet. Being Japanese, it was only natural for her to be small, but she hated it.

"That I did. I felt like it flowed naturally this time." Ever since freshman year, Edd decided that instead of purely academic-based classes, he would reserve a class slot for the arts. He never knew how much of a stress reliever painting and venting out his less than pleasant emotions on paper were.

And with how things were going on lately, he needed that stress reliever.

"Is everything okay," Ami asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's complicated Ami, but all will be fixed in due time. Honestly, there's nothing to worry about," Edd said with a grin.

Worrying others with his mediocre teenage problems, was one thing. But worrying her was another thing. She would worry for days on end until his problems were resolved. He learned better to cope with his internal feelings than worry someone else.

"I'm here if there's anything that you want to talk about. Your friends back in your hometown, your family, school, anything."

"And it's very much appreciated Ami. However, I must take my leave. I have to turn in some papers for Honor Society," Edd said, excusing himself.

"Talk to me sometime Edd."

Edd waved, parting ways with Ami at the entrance of the school, weaving into the crowd of students. Ami was such a sweet girl and maybe that's why he liked her.

"Oh look, the geek's come out to play. Mooching up to teach for a better grade?" A familiar voice rang out.

Edd's instincts screamed for him to run or at least move faster, but exhibiting fear in front of this bully would entice her even more. He found that out the hard way during freshman year.

"Harrassment won't get you anywhere, Mindy." Edd said continuing his walk down the hall.

"Funny, daddy always said otherwise. If you have money, all sorts of interaction can be rendered into anything how _I_ want it to seem."

Edd gritted his teeth. Funny thing about Mindy was that she was right to some degree. When he first came to Apple Brookes, she was one of the first few to antagonize him to the point of...

Edd shook his head. Those were times he did not want to think about in the least. That was then and this is now. Now, she's on his tail, for whatever reason, Edd wasn't sure. He just knew to evade her, carefully and with precision, otherwise it could turn out unfavorable for him.

"Your father makes the same income as my father," Edd pointed out, giving in to her taunts. He wasn't sure what would make her keep to herself anymore. He finally reported her actions to his father once the school was informed of her treatment towards him, and for a time she ceased all forms of interaction towards him.

Why she was making such _small_ talk was beyond him. Why she was choosing to talk to him _now_ was even more questionable.

Mindy cut him off, a dangerous gleam in her eye. Her lips contorted into a sly smile. Edd couldn't help but think she looked like a shark, a shark readying itself to eat its prey.

"Father dearest didn't inform you about the games your mother has been playing, has he?"

And with that, Edd stopped.

"What game are _you_ playing at Mindy?" Edd questioned, slowly forming the words. From the years that Edd has known Mindy, he's always known her sadist mannerisms and her fondness over word play games.

"Enjoy your time here while you can, Eddward."

And with that, she turned on her heel and left Edd in her wake. Edd gulped and continued his way down to the Honor Society room.

Whatever she wanted to do with him, he already knew she did it. What she did, was questionable and Edd didn't want to waste any time trying to figure out what new game she laid out for him.

The reason why she kept away for so long was because her father and his father worked closely together. Money icons that worked close together didn't need their kids having issues with each other and bringing it to their attention of their colleagues.

It didn't fly by either parent very well once their relationship was unearthed.

After news got around to the school board regarding the two students, both parents told their children to steer clear from each other. They didn't need either child causing each other problems.

And Edd didn't want to cause his father any problems in the least.

"Ms. Keene?" Edd knocked on the door of the classroom, hoping she was already in.

"Come in!" A voice rang out from the room.

"Good morning, Ms. Keene! I wanted to deliver my application for Honor Society in preparation for the new year," Edd made his way across the room, his papers in hand.

"That's great. You're always ahead of the game Eddward," Ms. Keene said with a pat on his back. Edd flinched. Though Ms. Keene was significantly smaller than he was, her pats on the back always felt a little heavy-handed.

"It is as the saying goes, 'the early bird gets the worm'."

"But how early does the bird have to get the worm is the question."

"Earlier than everyone else."

"But if everyone wakes up a little bit earlier than last time, then would you think the bird have time to sleep?"

"Well – "

"And if the bird didn't have much sleep, would the act of catching the worm before everyone else be plausible? It would fall asleep right when the time is right to pick the worm."

Edd paused, slightly unsure to where this conversation was going. From his years knowing Ms. Keene, he always knew that everything she said had a roundabout explanation to it.

"Think about it for a bit. Get to class, the bell's about to ring," Ms. Keene said with a smile.

"Perhaps you can enlighten me a little on what you meant?" Edd started. Ms. Keene shook her head, a smile playing along her lips.

"You'll understand later on what I meant and if you don't get it by the time the year is over I'll be happy to let you know what I meant. But for now, get to class. I'm definitely not writing you an excuse to why you were late to class."

"Oh dear, is it that time already? Thank you Ms. Keene, I'll ponder on your words, hopefully I'll understand the gist of what you meant."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Now, shoo. Get out of here."

Edd bounded towards class, noting that there were only a few students walking around dictating that there were only a few more minutes until he had to get to class. He grunted. This was Edd's final year of high school and he would be damned if he messed up his perfect attendance.

As he entered the room, his instructor approached him, papers in hand.

"Ah, Eddward. I was expecting you to come in earlier, but you won't be attending class today," his instructor started, pulling a stapled stack and setting it in front of him.

"Pardon?" His instructor motioned for Edd to read the papers he set in front of him. Flipping through the papers, Edd skimmed the packet.

"These are my transcripts?"

"Report to the principal's office. It's been a pleasure having you in my class Eddward." With a smile, his instructor motioned to the door.

"Thank you."

Eddward walked out of class, feeling confused. Why did he have to go to the principal's office with his transcript? Was he being transferred out to another class? It's only September, he didn't have anything substantial for the staff to switch him around. And judging the past few weeks has been in school, there was enough room for him to be in this particular class.

Eddward stared at his transcript, millions of reasons racing through his head. He sighed and made his way into the office.

"Good morning ma'm! I'm here to see the principal?"

"Eddward Vincent, right?" one of the ladies said, sparing him a single glance.

"Correct." Edd swallowed. Were the ladies at the front desk always this inattentive and rude?

"Go on ahead, they're waiting in the office to your right."

"Thank you," Edd murmured, feeling as if she didn't deserve it. Edd walked down the hall and rapped lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" Edd paused. That voice, it sounded so familiar.

"Eddward Vincent."

"Come on in, son." Puzzled, Edd opened the door to face his father and the principal. Not sure who to look at, Edd focused on his father, hoping that he would shed some light on the situation.

"If you don't mind Harold," his father said, making a quick gesture to the door.

"Please, take your time." With that, the principal left, not before giving Edd a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"Father, please explain yourself," Edd said once he heard the door click behind the principal.

Just what was his father doing here and why did he dismiss the school president as if he was someone who worked under him? It didn't make sense to him.

"Son, remember how we left Peach Creek four years ago?" his father started.

Edd nodded, a knot in his stomach. He didn't know where this was going, but they have never talked about their sudden move from Peach Creek to Apple Brookes. Any mention of it in the past would have resulted badly.

Just what about it was so important to bring up?

"You were too young to understand what was happening to your mother and myself, how dangerously close our marriage was falling a part," a pause.

"Indeed I noticed that there were some arguments now and then, but nothing to get too upset about," Edd started, shaking his head. His parent's marriage falling a part? They were the happiest couple on the whole cul-de-sac. They did everything together. There was no room for anything else but a happy couple.

"As I said, you were too young to notice anything that was happening between your mother and myself. To put it frankly, she's been cheating on me for a good six years now."

The color drained away from Edd's face. Cheating? Why would his mother cheat on his father?

"Perhaps it's a mistake. Father, mother wouldn't be capable of committing such infidel acts towards yourself." Edd reasoned.

"Don't try to rationalize it son, bluntly speaking – your mother and I will be getting a divorce, separation papers are already going through the tape and it won't take until a few months until we've separated."

Edd searched his father's face for some answer he could provide him. There had to be a mistake. Was this the reason why they moved away? To make a fresh start?

"Pertaining to the move then, was it a ploy to start over once more?"

"More than to start over. Your mother's beau lived in Peach Creek and she was seeing him behind my back for two years until I grew smart to her ways. To think I was so blind to believe that she was still in love with me," he chuckled darkly, his hands shadowing his eyes.

"Father?"

"Eddward, truth be told, you never really wanted to live in Apple Brookes, you wanted to remain in Peach Creek with your friends, am I correct?"

"Yes father, but – " His father waved his hands hushing Edd.

"Your mother and I agreed that you will stay with her until the divorce has been finalized. Once the divorce has gone through, you have a choice to live with her or with myself. Consider this my apology for haphazardly throwing you into such a foreign life so long ago," his father said.

"Your transfer has already gone underway and you are no longer a student here. You will start in Peach Creek High in two days' time. That should give you enough time to have yourself situated." Edd nodded his head. It seemed like everything was already decided for him by his parents that he didn't have anything else he could say, he could add.

How could he tell his father that he wouldn't mind living here in Apple Brookes with him when he's already gone through the trouble of having the paperwork done? Sure living in Peach Creek would be a dream come true, but to be honest, so many things have changed, could he really incorporate his life with Ed and Eddy once again?

"Your things are already packed, whenever you're ready you may leave."

"Yes father," Edd said. He turned on his heel and left the room. He wasn't sure if his father meant leave the room or leave Apple Brookes, but it was evident that his father already made his choice to leave more of an order above everything else.

Edd gritted his teeth and fought back the anger and disappointment building up. His mother cheated on his father? For six years? How could he not notice any of it? Even while growing up?

Edd broke into a run, dashing out the office and out of the school. He needed to breathe. He couldn't breathe at all in that stuffy building. Out of the school he ran, his oxfords clicking loudly with each step.

He stared the sky, fighting the urge to cry.

Was his family falling apart now? They were always there, a constant in his life where all variables were always changing with time. Now that the curtains have been drawn, exposing the true reason why he left so long ago, he didn't know who to blame, who to hate.

Just what was it was there left for him to do?

* * *

**Author's Note:** The first two chapters will start out slow and over time, the rating will change. My next chapter will jump into something sexual, what sort, I'm not telling. Just a little heads up that it'll have some sexual nature incorporated to it. I'm open to comments, statements, concerns and criticism. I'm a little new to the pairing so please tell me if the characters seem a little OOC, I'm trying to keep them canon as possible. My best friend will be providing cover art, so please stay tuned! Chapter Two is already being worked on! c:


	2. one

Blame Game  
_chapter one_

**Before you read:**

Featuring: _Coop_ from Megas XLR. _Eris_ from Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.

**WARNING:** SEXUAL NATURE WILL BE INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

"_Nnngh…"_

Kevin tossed his head back, his trademark cap falling off his head and onto the bed. He grabbed the female's head, pushing her closer to his crotch. She shifted, adjusting herself to accommodate the extra length he forced on her. How she moved her tongue around his shaft just made him go crazy.

She was good at what she did.

"_Ung-oh…"_

He felt her hands feel her way on his legs, massaging them lightly. Typically, he didn't really like anyone massaging his legs while they were giving him head, but she did such a good job at it, the massages actually relieved some tension in his legs from practice he had earlier.

Kevin swept her blonde hair off to the side, making sure that she wasn't eating her hair while sucking him off. He typically didn't care much for making the party giving him head comfortable, but she was just doing so well, he didn't want her to stop until he reached his point.

"_Ugh…_"

The athlete gripped her hair, pushing her even more than he did before, feeling his climax rocket. He felt the muscles in his leg tense, his breathing hitching as he felt the build up finally release. He held her head in place, making sure she didn't pull away at the wrong moment.

Anyways, it was an easier cleanup if she swallowed it all.

Even after he came, she still worked on his member, the sensitivity that came afterwards made every subtle movement she made sent shivers up his spine.

Maybe that's why he liked having her around. She was a dirty little whore who not only minded keeping him company but loved giving all of herself to him. It wasn't hard to find anyone who didn't want him, but with the experience she had…

She was a keeper.

At least for now.

"How was it this time, Kevin? Pleasurable as always?" A coy smile played along her lips, her eyes twinkling. She ran her hands up his bare thighs, waiting for his acknowledgement of her work.

Kevin grunted and abruptly stood up. If there was anything he hated about her was the dirty talk that came after anything they did. If she would just shut up and carry on, he wouldn't mind keeping her around. However, if he played along with her small talks after they had sex, his father would walk on them every time he came home.

'_Speaking of…'_ Kevin thought to himself, pulling his jeans up and grabbing his red cap that fell onto the bed. He glanced at his watch, noting that it was nearly about that time his father came home.

"Clean yourself up. Dad's about to come home." Kevin said over his shoulder, heading out the room.

"Wouldn't it be a little daring to do something while your father is home? Like, I don't know, a nice little shower together?" Kevin felt her arms snake its way around him. Kevin suppressed the urge to smack her way, she gets so touchy with him sometimes, it made his skin crawl.

"Funny you would say something like that. But having myself kicked out of my own house with you isn't a part of the agenda," Kevin retorted, feeling tired.

"A little discord isn't that bad, Kevin. In fact, you could say you and I aren't that much different when it comes to it. Seeing that we both little with it each day," the blonde cooed into his ear. She circled him, rubbing his arms in a circular motion.

"I'll be in my room once Dad comes home." Couldn't she get the picture?

Without sparing her another glance, Kevin walked out the bedroom. How did it get to this point, he didn't know. How she ended up in his bed and his father's was beyond him. Why he didn't negate her actions towards him, he didn't know either.

Kevin pretty much went with the flow when it came to the ladies nowadays.

Even if they happened to be his father's love interests.

It wasn't as if it was they were going to get married or anything.

Kevin locked his door behind him. Even though she knew better to follow him into his room around the time his father came home, there were times when she completely disregarded time and came for a little more fun.

He never picked her out to be a handful.

When he first met her, of course he thought she was a babe. She looked really good for someone of her age, taut skin, perfect pearl teeth and the most mesmerizing blue eyes a chick could ever have.

And when she came on to him one night, how could he refuse an offer that he probably would never get again? He slept with her and never regretted a second of that night. He would have never guessed that she would come back for more and he would have never thought that the sex would be good enough for him to keep on going.

And he would have never guessed that she was going to be his father's new leading lady.

Deep down, it infuriated Kevin. How could his pops move on another woman when his mother was still fine and dandy? How could he have this broad sleep in his bed each night his mother was out working her ass off?

'_If he only knew he was working her when he was out the house,'_ Kevin thought to himself, shaking his head.

Maybe it was his rage that fueled his actions to sleep with her time and time again. Maybe it was his disappointment with his pops that made him so eager to slam into her on his dad's bed when he wasn't home. Maybe he wanted to ruin his pop's image of this woman to have him realize he had a good thing with his mom instead of this broad who was so eager to jump into bed with his own son.

There were so many reasons he could come up with it's just that, Kevin lost track of it all.

He was already pissed off with the situation, why stress himself out with more reasons to hate the both of them?

He slipped on his Beats headphones and put his phone on shuffle, hearing the first few chords of Situations from Escape the Fate play. The redheaded athlete grimaced, changing it to another song. Funny that song would be playing on shuffle.

Kevin nodded off, the music blaring in his ears lulling him asleep. His pop's would be home any second now and Kevin was sure he wouldn't mind having dinner with her alone. It was only fair since Kevin already had fun with her.

Anyways, she wouldn't be able to keep her hands to herself and keep off of him if he was there. She was too much of a horndog when it came to him. It was amazing his father didn't pick up on the signals she gives out.

"_Wish mom was here.."_ And with that, Kevin fell asleep.

* * *

Edd gritted his teeth, feeling nervous standing in front of the house of the biggest bully of the cul-de-sac back in his childhood. He already went over to Ed's and Eddy's houses only to be informed that they were in remedial for one thing or another and they wouldn't be home until seven that evening. Why remediation was so long for the two was baffling to Edd. Why they were in remediation so early on in the year was a greater mystery to him.

They couldn't have flunked their classes already.

Edd shifted his weight, staring at the doorbell. He really didn't want to push it. He really didn't want to come face-to-face with the guy who gave him so much trouble back when he was a child. Edd was already hurt and upset that his parents were aiming for a divorce, but what made him more upset was the fact that his mother had been seeing someone in the cul-de-sac.

Much less _his_ father.

"_Ask your mother regarding her infidel ways with Mr. Barr. For I have no words for explaining why she did it and why she won't stop."_

His father never met Edd's eyes while he talked. He kept on with his paperwork, shuffling through his drawers and back to the papers lying in front of him and to the laptop.

Though Edd was curious to how things have escalated to this point, he knew better than to keep egging on his father. Ever since his conversation with his father years ago, he stopped trying to establish a level where they could communicate with each other and just let whatever he said alone.

His mother, Eris was much more understandable and easier to talk to but as of lately, he felt like she was becoming very distant from the image of the mother he had of her. Since they moved to Apple Brookes, Edd never really saw her when he came home from school so she was always shrouded in mystery.

It was as if her presence was similar to a ghost, you only see her when she wills it.

"Can I help you?"

The brunette jumped, startled to hear a voice come from behind him. He turned to see a blonde-haired man approach him with grease-stained overalls.

"Ah, my apologies! My name is Eddward, I was informed by my father that I was to find my mother in this house? Would you happen to know an Eris Vincent?" Edd started, his voice shaking a bit.

The man looked so imposing, with his shirt fitting from seems to be fat and muscle and his unkempt beard. Eddward gulped, if this was Kevin's father – then he had been gone for far too long.

"We weren't expecting you to come until later on the day. You could've rang the doorbell, someone would've answered. Either my son or your mother." The man headed towards the door, his keys in hand.

"Eris! Edd's here!" he called out into the house, setting his keys down on a table near the stairwell.

Edd stood outside, peeking in the house from the doorway. From where he stood, it looked like the house was well kept, no real mess could be found. Something he could manage.

"Come on in. We won't bite."

"Ah, thank you," Double D said. He walked into the house, feeling like an unwelcomed guest.

"Baby?" a familiar voice rang out from the top of the stairs. Edd looked up, seeing his mother, towel-clad running down and jumping on the man who opened the door for him.

"Eris, I'm still dirty from working in the shop."

"It's okay baby, I can take another shower. That is, only if you join me."

"Ahem," Edd coughed into his fist, feeling the embarrassment of hearing his mother talk dirty to another man. Hearing these words from the usually business-oriented woman baffled him and knowing that she's been with this man for years while still married to his father infuriated him inside.

"With all due respect mother, I do find this to be very inappropriate," Edd motioned at her towel.

"Sorry Edd. Your father sent you here so early, I didn't expect to see you so soon!" his mother cooed, walking towards her son and caressing the side of his cheek. Edd bit the urge to roll his eyes; she completely disregarded what he had said.

"I came on my own accord. I had assumed that it was best to visit now and inform you that I agree to the living standards to accommodate my needs set by father and yourself. However, I may have come at a wrong time…" Edd said, his voice fading.

He swallowed. Judging from how his father dismissed him back at Apple Brookes, he had sought his mother out in hopes that she would be a little more eager to have him in her life. Seeing that until the divorce is finalized, both parents had decided to have Edd remain with his mother in Peach Creek.

"_Moving here to Apple Brookes was something you never wanted anyways, am I correct Eddward?"_

"Oh baby, it makes me happy that you're here with me. I rarely ever get to see you back at Apple Brookes. It's going to be a new start, for us all, right?"

Though the anger and disappointment of his mother being the reason why their family was falling apart to nothing screamed at him to tell her that things won't be as good as she is inferring it to be, Edd couldn't bring himself to say no to her. She was his mother and as her son, he wanted her to be happy.

Even if it meant breaking their family up.

"Yes mother, a new start would do us all some good," Edd said with a forced grin. She wouldn't be able to know the difference. A smile was a smile to her.

Eris smiled, engulfing her son in a big hug.

"Thank you."

"Now," Eris said pulling away from Edd.

"Let me formally introduce to you the man I'm in love with, Coop Barr. Leading man of the jawbreaker factory and full-time grease monkey when he gets bored in the office," Eris said, wrapping herself in his arms.

"It's a pleasure," Edd said, offering his hand. She certainly didn't waste any time.

From business class, he was taught that a handshake was a good indicator of a person's personality. Since that class, Edd has always made giving handshakes a habit to give him a good idea on what kind of first impression he should make.

"Likewise," Coop said, moving in to shake Edd's hand.

'_Light,'_ Edd thought to himself. From his loose shake, Edd could only assume that Coop had a little of an easy-going personality and maybe a little soft since he was his mother's child.

In the end Edd felt like it really didn't matter, he was here for his mother and he had Kevin, why would he want another son in the picture, much less care for one that's already in his last year of high school.

"Let me call my son down, so you two can be formally introduced. It's been a while since you've been here, right? You two probably forgot all about each other," Coop started making his way to the foot of the stairs.

"KEVIN!" Coop bellowed. Edd jumped, surprised that his voice held so much authority in it.

"I think he's resting in his room, baby."

"If he's resting, I'm very sure introductions can wait until later. Perhaps at dinner?" Edd offered, slightly unwilling to see the monster of his past again.

"He'll be fine," Coop said.

"KEVIN! Come downstairs!"

"All right. All right. Just stop yelling, sheesh."

Edd gulped, hearing the familiar raspy voice from his childhood. Edd's breathing hitched and he watched as a pair of feet turned to legs, and into the red-haired monster of his past.

Once Kevin hit the foot of the stairs, Edd soaked in the image of him.

If Kevin didn't retain his trademark scowl or his red cap, he wouldn't have pegged him to be the kid who buzzed off all his hair during a freak accident back in junior high. He had grown a vast amount in the past four years, his body lean and defined from what Edd guessed to be years of athletic training. His once-made fun of chin had molded with puberty, giving him a defined jawline.

"_Puberty has been kind to him,"_ Edd thought to himself, suddenly self-conscious and jealous that he had filled out so well the past four years.

Contrary to Kevin, Edd was still tall and lanky. It was evident that he had no ounce of muscle on him and that he was somewhat built on the feminine side. The only thing that had changed about Edd was his sophisticated dressing style.

"What's up old man?" Kevin said gruffly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"You remember Eddward? He used to live here and he's Eris's son. It's only appropriate you introduce yourself to him."

And as if noticing him for the first time, Edd locked eyes with Kevin. A lump formed in Edd's throat and he almost forgot how to breathe. It felt like Kevin's green-eyed gaze penetrated through him, picking and prodding at him. He broke eye contact with Kevin and glanced at his mother and Kris.

"Yeah, I remember the dork, hung out with the other two dweebs in the cul-de-sac," Kevin said offhandedly, earning a disapproving cluck from his father.

"It's been a while Kevin, how do you do?" Edd said, completely disregarding his dork statement and offering his hand.

Some things never change…

"Get re-acquainted you two, because as it stands you two will be sharing the same room until we get the spare room situated," Coop started.

"The fuck? I have to share a room with a kid I'm not even friends with? The fuck is this? A motel?"

'_Oh dear…'_ Edd thought to himself, his outstretched hand falling to his side. This wasn't heading in a good direction at all.

"Watch your mouth," Coop said, his eyes narrowing.

Kevin gritted his teeth matching his father's steely-eyed gaze. Edd knew he wasn't going to back down. He recognized that look anywhere, even if it was four years from when he's last seen Kevin.

He knows when he's ready to pound someone in.

"Baby, baby. Calm down you two. It's a sudden rush of news, I'm sure, but this is how things are going to flow for the time being," Eris said intercepting the two feuding males.

"Kevin, it's only for a little while and knowing my son, he won't meddle with any affairs you have."

Edd turned his attention towards Kevin, curious to see how his mother's words would pacify him. Kevin shot Eris a quick glance and Edd noted a visible change in his stance.

"I don't have to stay," Edd said quietly. He hated being in the middle of things and being in the reason of the argument right now wasn't sitting well with Double D.

"Oh baby…"

"Don't worry about it kid, Kevin will share his room. His room is big enough for two people to live in it and if he has anything he wants to say against it, I'm sure he realizes there will be repercussions to it," Coop said, his gaze unwavering.

"The fuck if I care. It's already been decided," Kevin mumbled, breaking his gaze with his father and heading up the stairs.

Edd's eyes followed Kevin's frame, watching him disappear around the corner. He was going to be living, with him? Of all people?

"Go ahead upstairs, Kevin won't give you any problems. We'll grab your things from the car. Your father did send you over with them, right?"

Edd paid no attention to his mother and kept his gaze at the top of the stairs. Edd didn't want to cause anyone trouble. He abhorred it with a passion.

"Go on up, if he gives you problems, holler." Coop said with a nudge.

Kevin glanced at his mother and Coop, the two playfully shoving each other as Coop retrieved Edd's belongings. Seeing his mother interact with Kevin's father was so odd. She was so professional with his father, it was a rarity to even catch his parents send each other anything remotely loving to each other.

'_Better get acquainted now and get it over with,'_ Edd thought to himself, heading towards the stairs.

Edd crept through the hall and judging from the music blaring through one of the bedroom doors, he could only assume it was Kevin's room.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Edd waited for a moment, hearing the shuffle on the other side. The door flew open and Kevin greeted him with a sneer on his face.

"What do you want dweeb?" Edd shrank back, feeling small compared to Kevin. If Kevin willed it, he could snap Edd in two.

"I would like to – to apologize for the, the turn of events tonight. It was no-not my intention to…to invade the privacy of ou – your room." Edd caught himself before he made the mistake of calling Kevin's room theirs.

"Let's get one thing straight, Double Dork. You're not welcome here. No matter what pops and the broad wants us to be, it won't happen. You'll forever be the thorn on my side until you and her get out of my sight and out of my life." Kevin leaned against the doorframe, hovering over Edd.

Edd shrank back, feeling small. This was not how he imagined it to be.

"My apologies Kevin." Edd started, his voice soft.

"Don't act like a saint either. Seeing you act so understanding towards their circumstances makes me sick. It's all fucked up and you know it, don't try to sugar coat it with your rational and reasoning," Kevin ranted quietly, his face merely inches from Edd's face.

Edd bit his lip, unsure if he should even reply to that. Was Edd so easy to read? Or was it given that he was supposed to be full of detest and disgust towards the two selfish adults downstairs? What would he even say to something so blunt like that?

"…"

"Get out of my face," Kevin said and with that, he slammed the door on Edd's face.

Edd sighed, feeling the tension rumble in his stomach.

'_Just how am I going to deal with this?'_

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Just as I said, chapter two is out! I really felt like having a chapter in which Edd and Kevin interacted with each other, so here you are. Right now, things don't entirely make sense, but if you read carefully, I left some hints for you all to go by. This upcoming chapter will be fast-forwarding a bit, so please keep up. The crooks and crannies will be filled in due time. Hopefully I'll have some dedicated readers to cheer me on. I lose my motivation fast for some reason. Please, if you catch me with them OOC, LET ME KNOW! I strive for characters to be kept in character.


End file.
